En el calor de la noche
by Quela
Summary: Hay noches en las que nadie puede dormir por mucho que lo intente...


**Otro trocito de imaginación para pasar el hiatus y el verano, al menos en mi hemisferio… la culpa la tiene Lovesquints (en Twitter Anacronista), que sembró la idea en mi cabeza y yo, que hasta que no escribí algo sobre cortinas y movimientos sensuales no paré…**

**Una vez más, que disfrutéis…**

**EN EL CALOR DE LA NOCHE**

Hace calor. Una noche sofocante plena de humedad y aire pesado.

Se enreda con la sábana. Rueda sin conseguir un solo centímetro de tela con la frescura que su cuerpo sudoroso busca y reclama tras estallar por todos los poros de su piel.

Se levanta y sus pies descalzos la encaminan hacia la ventana, intentando atrapar una pizca de aire que la calme. Estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, intentando que su camisón deje de pegarse a su cuerpo, aunque se le pega como si fuera una segunda piel por la humedad.

Ese momento entre el sueño y el despertar, entre la plena conciencia de los actos y los impulsos inconscientes, es en ese momento cuando piensa en él. En cuanto le gustaría que fuera la brisa que acaricia su cuerpo por completo, en el placer de que paseara sutilmente por todos los rincones de ella misma con total libertad… Sus pezones se endurecen con un escalofrío repentino, un atisbo del placer que solo puede imaginar cuando deja que su mente vuele sin ataduras.

La cortina se mueve, ondulante y con más fuerza, dejando a veces pasar la visión de su cuerpo moviéndose con sensualidad genuina, estirando los músculos de su espalda y de sus hombros. Todas sus curvas, una a una, se manifiestan en sus movimientos. Sus brazos como si quisiera volar, intentando atrapar en vano el aire con sus manos. Sus labios entreabiertos pensando en el sabor de sus labios, ligeros como una pluma, deslizándose por los recovecos de su boca, sin tregua, sin descanso. Sus caderas esperando la embestida imposible de su cuerpo… Todo unido en una danza silenciosa al ritmo de una música que solo existe en su casi sueño.

_El, un poco más allá, tampoco puede dormir. Y al intentar atrapar, también, esa corriente efímera, se encuentra con la visión de ella que se entrega por completo a sus impulsos físicos sin, al parecer, pensar en ellos. Dejándose solo llevar. Abandonándose._

_Moviéndose con sigilo se oculta entre las sombras, extasiado ante la dulce sucesión de fotogramas que, como en una cámara lenta, le ofrece con las escasas luces de la madrugada._

Su pelo se alborota, y siente como si él pasara sus manos por todos los mechones, enredándolos entre sus dedos, y ella siente como si esas manos acariciaran sus hombros en un claro camino hacia las suyas propias a lo largo de sus brazos, y las cierra para atrapar las palmas que no existen, y las lleva en una tortuosa senda desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, hasta la parte más oscura de su propio ser, hasta donde no llega nadie sin su permiso tácito e implícito.

No puede evitar quitarse la tela que se pega a su cuerpo. Le molesta, es un obstáculo que no existe en sus sueños. No le permite dejarse llevar por lo que puja por salir de sí misma. Sus dedos llegan solos, sin órdenes, al lugar que palpita con el solo hecho de su recuerdo, en un intento de reconfortar el ansia que, sabe muy bien, solo él podría mitigar. Intenta encontrar en su propio cuerpo el de él, el que apagará ese fuego que amenaza con quemarla desde lo más profundo si no hace algo pronto, muy pronto.

_Ella es tan excitante como había imaginado. Como había soñado. Como se le presenta en sus noches sin dormir, cuando nadie puede satisfacer su necesidad de ella y cuando mataría por tocarla. Como la ve en sus duermevelas, plena y excitante. Blanca piel y manos que le buscan, dedos que quieren tocarle…_

Cuando está a punto de ocurrir, cuando casi lo siente dentro de ella, un pensamiento amargo surge del fondo de su cabeza y le recuerda que es imposible. Que soñar no le está permitido. No a ella.

La brisa no puede mitigar el dolor que surge de su interior cuando es consciente de lo que le ocurre. Y solo puede entregarse al vano intento de calmarse mientras vuelve a la realidad. Y cuando la cortina deja de moverse el calor machaca de nuevo su cuerpo y su corazón, aplasta ambos hasta que ella se abandona a lo que le ha rondado todo el tiempo: el sueño.

_El no puede hacerlo cuando ya no la ve. Porque sigue imaginándola, sigue echando de menos lo que nunca ha tenido: su presencia a su lado, su cuerpo junto al suyo, su calor. Su cortina seguirá abierta toda la noche en un vano intento de volver a vivir ese sueño, pero sabe que esas cosas solo ocurren una vez. Y menos a él._

_Y las luces del amanecer le encontrarán así, con la mirada fija en esas cortinas, reproduciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza aquellos movimientos, uno a uno, a tiempo real. Como en un bucle, una y otra vez._

El teléfono. Lo que suena en la neblina del despertar es el teléfono. Brennan lo reconoce a duras penas, y sin abrir los ojos rueda en la cama hacia el borde, está a punto de caer incluso, pero al final consigue encontrarlo en la mesilla.

Su voz somnolienta se abre paso con dificultad a través de sus labios resecos.

_-Diga._

_-Huesos, no me digas que todavía no te has levantado…_

_-¿Booth? ¿Eres tú?_ –ella se frota los ojos intentando abrirlos.

_-¡Pues claro! ¿Quién esperabas que fuera?_

_-Creía que llegabas esta tarde desde Washington._

_-Pues estoy aquí abajo. Recuerda que estás en Florida y no en el fin del mundo y que existen aparatos llamados aviones…_

_-¿Qué hora es?_ –pregunta sin dejarle terminar su perorata sin sentido.

_-¡La hora de irnos, Huesos! ¡Vamos, vamos, chop, chop!_

La voz del agente está llena de vitalidad y Brennan se pregunta cuántas tortitas y la cantidad ingente de sirope que habrá desayunado para sentirse tan animado a esas horas.

_-No he dormido bien_ –Brennan no puede evitar pensar en el tiempo que estuvo delante de la ventana y en todo lo que pensó mientras tanto, lo que pensó de él, y contesta intentando dejarlo atrás-. _Deja que me dé una ducha y luego estoy contigo._

_-Te espero en la recepción. No tardes._

Booth cuelga su teléfono móvil. Y cuando acaba su segundo café, el que le servirá para arrancar un duro día, piensa que no es necesario comentarle a Brennan que llegó la noche pasada. Y que él tampoco pudo dormir… por el calor.


End file.
